Another love story
by Neko-charm25
Summary: Lena wants to start a better life as a rancher and decides to move to Waffle town. After a year, she had made new friends, has a big farm, and of course has a boyfriend name Owen. Life was going well until she saw Owen cheating on her. After that many of her friends tries to cheer her up. Though one of her friends are Luke and Toby..How will this love story end?
1. Chapter 1: The heart break

Hello! **:) This is pretty much a story i made up while i was playing Harvest moon TOT. Anyway hope you enjoy and i own nothing but this story and well...me! :) I just want to say I think Owen is a nice guy! **

* * *

****Chapter 1: Heart break

"Whew! Finally I'm done with my chores" Said Lena wiping her sweat off her forehead.

Lena had just finished her daily chores and was going to visit her boyfriend Owen. Lena had been dating Owen since winter last year. She put away her water can in her tool box and headed to the pathway to the Ganache Mine district. Lena was skipping happily and was heading to the Blacksmith's, but before she entered the shop she saw her friend Luke.

"Hey Lena!" Luke said waving his ax. "How are ya?"

Lena stopped and looked at Luke. He was cutting down some trees as usual! He always does that to show off. Luke was one of her best friend! They had been friends ever since she had come here. He always helped her with cutting down trees and helping her becoming stronger! When Lena finally walked over to where Luke was working, she smiled.

"Hi Luke! I'm good how about you?" Lena said smiling ear to ear.

"Just a little tired… but I'm better than ever! With the weather this perfect I feel that I can do anything! So going to see Owen?" Luke said smiling. He was all sweaty and his face was red.

Lena giggled and answered

"Yeah" Lena said blushing slightly

"Cool! He is lucky to have a girlfriend like you" Luke said blush a little

Lena blush a little. She smiled a little and looked around. "Have you seen Owen anywhere?"

"You know the mine as usual." Luke said laughing a bit.

Lena smiled and giggled. Owen was always at the mind. How can Lena asked such a stupid question like that!

"Thanks Luke! Anyway got to get going! Bye." Lena said waving good bye.

"See ya!" Luke said waving both his hand. After that, he started to cut trees down

Lena headed into the Ganache mine. She couldn't wait to see him. As she enters the mine she saw Owen. She smiled with joy and ran in.

"OWEN!" She said joyfully

As she enter she saw him, but he isn't alone. There she saw Kathy hugging Owen. Lena was in pure shock, she out both her hands in her mouth. Tears started to run down her cheek.

"I love you Kathy!" Owen said blushing

"I love ya more!" Kathy said smiling and giving Owen a kiss on the cheek.

They both smiled ear to ear as they started to hold hands. She couldn't believe her best friend was with Owen! Lena stepped back and started to look down! She tried to hold her anger down, but she couldn't!

"Owen you are such a jerk!" Lena screamed. Owen turned and saw Lena.

"I never want to see your stupid face again!" Lena said

He started to turn red. Owen started to speak.

"It-it isn't what it lo-"

Though, before he could finish, Lena ran out of the mine. She ran away and was running to Caramel Waterfall. As Lena was running away, Luke saw her. Luke put his ax down and started to ran after her.

"Lena…Are you ok?" Luke said running after her.

Lena tried ignore by running faster and faster. Luke tried to grab her, and when he did, he started to speak.

"Lena! Wh-what happened?" Luke said trying to catch his breath.

Lena pulled her hand away. She was in great pain. Lena wasn't in the mood to talk to Luke at all

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" Lena said

"Come on! You can tell me anything." Luke said grabbing her hand.

Lena was furious and pulled her hand away. She stomped her feet and turned to Luke

"Ju-Just leave me alone! I said I don't want to talk about it" Lena screamed as she ran off to the caramel waterfall.

Luke sighed and started to clutch his fist!

"Owen…What did you do?" Luke said turning to the path. After he whispered to himself he ran to the Ganache mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Caremal Falls

Chapter 2: Caramel falls

**Hello! :) well, this is chapter two! hope you enjoy! **

Lena raced to Caramel waterfall with tears running down her face. She was in great pain! Why did Owen cheat on her? How come he likes Kathy more than her? Lena started to ask questions to herself as she raced to the Caramel. When she finally arrived, she plopped down on the edge of a rock.

Lena looked at the water. She saw her reflected. Her brown hair was all messy and her green eyes started to have tears. Lena started to think more and more about her past. About her parents, her brother, and most importantly, about the fairies she had seen when she was only a young little girl.

"Hello!" Said a soft heavenly voice

Lena turned around to see that the quiet voice was Toby. He had a salmon in his right hand and his golden rod in the other. Toby's white hair started to shine in the sun. His hair looked like it was flaring out like fire. His handsome blue eyes started at Lena.

Lena tried to speak, "H-hi Toby." Toby crouched down and looked into Lena's eyes. Toby then turned his head to the side looking at Lena's face.

"What's the matter? You look sad, like the clouds when the rain falls."

Lena sighed and smiled slightly. "I-I am alright" Lena tried not to choke up. She didn't want to look weak. Lena was really known for being a strong person and was never really looked down before since she came here.

Toby looked at her very closely and shook his head. "No…you are not ok." Toby put away his rod and fish and sat down next to Lena. Toby really likes Lena. He always thinks that she always made him feel safe, and he always feels like he can tell her anything. "Remember Lena, you can tell me anything."

Lena face lighted up. Luke said the same exact same thing! Lena looked at his eyes. His face had a serious expressive. Toby really wanted to help her. Lena sighed and started to choke up. "Well you see…Ow-Owen cheated on me!"

Toby put his hands over his mouth and had a shock look. "Th-That's terrible, with whom?"

Lena took a deep breath. "With Kathy"

"Really…I can't believe Kathy and even Owen could do something like that"

Lena nodded. "Yeah, I know right" Lena looked back down to the water and sighed. "But I guess it's over now…I guess. Kathy and Owen are together now"

"How can I cheer her up?" Toby thought. He looked around the waterfall. Toby wanted to do something for Lena. She always helped him when he is down.

Lena laughed a bit. "It's funny how close you get with someone and then…Poof! They are gone or they start to be different."

Toby nodded. "Yeah…" Then before he can speak anymore, Toby got a idea. He stood up. "Hey Lena, follow me."

Lena looked up "What do you me-"

"Don't worry about a thing. Just come on!"

Lena got up and dusts herself off. Toby then, grabs her hand and runs out of the waterfall.

"Whe-where are we going?" Lena ask

Toby smiled. "You'll see."

**Hello! :D hope you are enjoying it…So whatcha guys think? Anyway promise to post the next chapter RSAP! **


	3. Chapter 3: The fight and the surprise

Chapter 3: The Fight and the surprise

**Hello! Thank you all for reading my story… Sorry i had writers block -_- plus when i finally was in the zone, someone called me. But its done and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Luke marched his way to the Granache Mine. He was furious! Why did Owen hurt such a sweet girl like Lena? Luke asked himself as he past the forest. As he was walking past, Bo saw him and waved. Bo was cutting down a tree.

"Hey Luke" Bo said smiling ear to ear. "Where are ya going?"

Luke heard Bo but, Luke just ignored him! He has to get to the mine before Owen went back to the blacksmith.

Bo stopped waving and had a confused expressive on his face. "Hey Luke…What's the matter?" Bo drops his axe and run to Luke. Bo always tries to cheer up Luke, since he is like a older brother to him.

Bo never really had a family. He was born in a small little island. Though, his mother and father died when he was only 1 years old from a fire. So his grandmother took him in and took care of him. After 12 years, she died because of a horrible illness. After she died, Bo moved to Waffle town and moved in with Dale, Luke's father, and worked as a carpenter. Ever since then, he always tries his best to be strong. Luke has been a pain in the neck sometimes in his option, but he is glad that Luke is always there for him.

Luke stopped his feet. He turns to Bo and clutched his teeth together. His mind was in anger to talk and he started to clutch his fist together.

"It's nothing Bo, I just have t-"

"Hey Luke…"Said a deep voice.

Luke turned around and saw Owen running towards him. "Have you seen Lena? I made a mistake and I have to say I am sorry to her."

When Owen finally reached him, he tried to catch his breath. Luke just looked down and chuckle "Well…What mistake did you make?" Luke forms his hands into a fist and squeezed them together

Owen laughed and rubs his head. "Oh just a little one…I anciently kissed Kathy in front of her. Anyway I was thinking of telling her that Kathy did that to me and ask for forgiveness. And of course Lena would say yes. Well because she isn't that smart or anything. If you know what I mean"

Luke just snorted and just squeezes his hand as tight as he could. "That's it, stupid red-head! It's on now!" He thought as he gets ready to make a move. Luke was obviously angry and tried to control it…but it was too late. He punched Owen in the face. Owen fell onto the ground.

Bo put his hands over his mouth in compete shock. 'Why did you do that Luke?"

Owen just chuckled. "What the heck? Why did you just punch me?"

"Well, because you are such a jerk, Owen! Lena is smart, beautiful, and is one of the best people I know! She deserves way better person then you!" Luke screamed as he looked down on the ground. Luke's face turned pitch black. You couldn't see any expressive. Only a single tear ran down his face.

Owen just stared into Luke's yellow eyes and chuckled. After a long stare down, Owen stood up and dusted himself off. "Oh well, I bet you couldn't even be awesome boyfriend, even if you try! Like come on, me comparing to you? Let's just say Lena would choose me any day! And what girl wants to date a guy like you?"

Luke was super mad! He just wanted to scream how much he really loves Lena and how he always had a crush on her ever since she came to this island, but he knew if he did that, Owen will just do one of his snotty comments.

Luke stomped his left foot and put his fists out in the air. He then charged towards Owen. Luke was ready to fight Owen, but before he could even take one step, Bo put his arms under his armpits and holds him down. "Stop Luke, you don't have to start any fights!'

"Bo! Let me go! I want to show that Stupid face whose boss!" Luke said, trying to get out! Bo hold him down. He didn't want Luke to get in trouble again.

"Luke, just leave him alone! We shouldn't get into any trouble!" Bo said holding Luke as hard as he could.

Owen just stood there with his arms crossed. He started to chuckle as he saw Luke trying to charge him. "Wow Luke! You are such a child! No wonder Lena rather date me then you." Owen just snorted and turned around. "Anyway I will try to find Lena myself, since you are no big help.' Owen then walked away. "Bye" Owen said waving his right hand while his left hand was in his pocket.

'He is gone now…" Bo said letting go of Luke. "I can't believe Owen did that to Lena." Bo looked at Luke. "Luke are you OK?"

Luke slid down on the ground. He felt weak and started to have blue tears filled his yellow wolf eyes. The forest was quiet, since no one was there, only Luke and Bo. Bo crouched down and put his hand on his shoulder. "I-I am sorry I stopped you."

Luke didn't answer. He didn't want to talk anymore. He failed and felt like a fool. 'Maybe Owen was right…" He thought. "Maybe the only reason why Lena doesn't want me to date her is because...I'm childish."

Bo sighed and started to looked around. He noticed the sun was setting. He checked his watch and couldn't believe how late it was. It was 5 PM and he knew that Dale will get worry if Luke and him don't get back soon.

"Hey Luke, we better get home before Dale gets Worry." Bo said standing up and rubbing his head.

"I-I don't want to go…I want to be alone." Luke said looking down on the ground.

Bo looked at him. "Ok…But hurry back!" Bo said running off

Luke looked down again, and saw little worms moving around. The breeze made his blue hair float in the air. He just looked down on the ground Luke started to remember the first time he met Lena.

* * *

(Luke's pov) Flashback...

"GAHHH!" I screamed as i chopped the tree in half in one blow. Sweat dripped off my face. I jumped with joy. It was the first time i ever did that. While i was having my victory dance, i saw a girl.

She had Silky brown hair, like chocolate and beautiful green eyes, that shine like a crystal. It looked like she met with Bo. She looked so beautiful… my heart was blown away and my eyes turned into hearts. While i was all goodly eyes, Bo was yelling my name.

"LUKE! COME HERE!" Bo said waving his hand

After I shook it off, I ran to Bo. "I'm coming! I'm coming" I couldn't wait to meet her. "What is it Bo?' I asked.

Bo just did a Faceplam and smiled, "Well I want you to meet Lena! She just moved here and wanted a tour of the place."

Lena was sort of shy and waved weakly. "H-hello…I'm Lena and who are you?"

I smiled. She was so cute. "I'm Luke! The greatest carpenter you will every meet!" I said, as I pointed to myself. She giggled and smiled.

Bo did another Faceplam. "Yeah right…"

"Shut up! I am!"

Lena laughed and sooner or later, we all started to laugh. It was the best moment ever! I believed I had just met my true love. After a long time of talking, it was time for her to go. I waved good bye and started back up my work.

End of flashback...

* * *

Author's POV

As I was thinking about the past, I noticed the time past, it felt like seconds to Luke. After a while, the sun finally set. Luke decides to go to the bar. So he stood up and headed to the bar.

As he was heading the bar, he heard a voice in the wind. "You can do it Luke! I believed in you!" Luke stopped and turned around. What was the voice?

* * *

"Toby, are we there yet?" Lena asked for the thousand time. Toby stopped and smiled.

"We are almost there." Toby couldn't wait to show Lena. This was the least he can do for her.

Toby knew Lena for as long as they were kids. Before Lena moved to Waffle town, she lived on a little island called Blue sea Island, in the town of Grenache. Toby and Lena met while they were 2 years old. They always play together, catch fish together, and mostly cook many variety of food. Though, when they were 5 years old, Toby moved away to Waffle town with his father to become a better fisherman. Lena was super sad about him leaving, but she knew that they will meet each other again…and they did.

When they arrived at the dock, Toby asked Pascal if they could ride the boat to Touland Island. Of course Pascal said yes, so Lena and Toby boarded the boat and looked at the shining stars. It was complete silent. You could hear the waves crashing on the shores of the tiny islands.

"They are so beautiful tonight!" Lena said smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, they remind me of your eyes…Lena" Toby said blushing slightly. Lena blushes and smiled. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"We are at Touland Island!" Said Pascal

They both smiled and Toby grabbed Lena's hands and put them over her eyes. "Don't look until I say so ok?" Said Toby Lena nodded and they both started to walk down the steps of the boat. When they reached the beach, Sue bowed and welcomed them.

"Welcome to Touland Island!" Sue said smiling ear to ear. "Where its sunny everyday all year around"

Toby smiled and bow. He leaded Lena to the beach. They both walked along the shore of the beach, while the waves crashed to shore of the sandy beach. The breeze was amazing and the sea looked beautiful, as always. Toby stopped Lena and smiled. "You may open your eyes!"

"Ok!" Said Lena, as she took her hands away from her eyes

After she uncovered her eyes, she just was in complete shock. She smiled ear to ear.

"Toby…it's..it's…"

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking it! so...What do you guys think? Anyway promise to post more tomorrow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The past and now

Chapter 4: The past and now

**Hello ;) sorry I haven't been updating… I hurt my wrist and I can't type/write a lot! So sorry if I don't update for a few days or a few weeks! Though, I really wanted to continue so I decide to at least update a chapter or 2! So anyway, no more babbling on about me! Time for the story! Enjoy :D**

Previously, on 'Another love story'

When Toby and Lena arrived at the dock, Toby asked Pascal if they could ride the boat to Touland Island. Of course Pascal said yes, so Lena and Toby boarded the boat and looked at the shining stars. It was complete silent. You could hear the waves crashing on the shores of the tiny islands.

"They are so beautiful tonight!" Lena said smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah, they remind me of your eyes…Lena" Toby said blushing slightly. Lena blushes and smiled. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"We are at Touland Island!" Said Pascal

They both smiled and Toby grabbed Lena's hands and put them over her eyes. "Don't look until I say so ok?" Said Toby Lena nodded and they both started to walk down the steps of the boat. When they reached the beach, Sue bowed and welcomed them.

"Welcome to Touland Island!" Sue said smiling ear to ear. "Where its sunny everyday all year around"

Toby smiled and bow. He leaded Lena to the beach. They both walked along the shore of the beach, while the waves crashed to shore of the sandy beach. The breeze was amazing and the sea looked beautiful, as always. Toby stopped Lena and smiled. "You may open your eyes!"

"Ok!" Said Lena, as she took her hands away from her eyes

After she uncovered her eyes, she just was in complete shock. She smiled ear to ear.

* * *

"Oh Toby, it's so beautiful!" Lena said looking at the moon. The moon was full tonight and Toby was holding out one of her favorite fish, Tuna. Toby had caught the fish that following morning and wanted to show it to Lena in a special place, and wanted to give it to her. Tuna reminded them both about their hometown.

Toby smiled and blushes slightly. "It's for you and I knew it was a full moon tonight and…" Before he could finish, Lena hugged him.

"You're the best Toby! Thank you so much!" Lena said with tears in her eyes "I'm happy someone really cares about me!" Toby hugged her tighter. He felt like this was a dream!

"I felt so bad what Owen did to you. Hopefully, this will make you feel better" Toby said smiling.

Lena felt better than ever before. Her heart was singing happily! Lena looked at the fish and smile. "I think we should grill this bad boy…and have a feast."

Toby smiled. "Yeah but do you have any mat-"Lena showed Toby the matches before he could finish. Toby smiled.

"Of course I do!" Lena smiled and looked around for a bunch of fire wood. When she saw a bunch of wood, she ran up to it and lighted. The orange flame exploded as she step back to admire the beauty. After few seconds, she put the tuna into the fire.

Toby smelled the yummy taste of fish. "YUM, I can't wait to have some!" Lena couldn't wait either. It has been a long time since she had fresh fish like this. As Lena and Toby waited for the fish, they looked at the stars. They shined so bright, and looked like golden crystals. There was a long pause of silent, until Toby broke it.

"Hey Lena, remember the first time we met? We were on Blue Sea Island and we were 2 years old."

Lena looked at Toby. She stared at his handsome blue eyes and smile. "Of course I do! I always remember!"

Toby smiled. "Good!" After Lena heard that word, she smiled and looked at the sky. She can remember meeting him like it was just yesterday.

She remembers that it was a cold winter day. The snow was falling and she was looking for a playmate, since Blue Sea island was a very little island and had very little few playmates. Plus she was very shy around everyone. When she was looking, she saw a white hair boy that was sleeping on the cold grass. Lena thought he was hurt, so she ran to the figure in the snow and started to shake him.

"Wake up! Wake up! Are you ok?" Lena yelled, as she was shaking him with tears in her eyes.

The young boy opens his eyes and started to rub them. Lena stopped shaking him and got up from the snow. She took a step back and started to get worry. Oh no! What is he going to say? Was it a bad choice? Lena thought as she was shaking in fear. When the boy stood up, he looks at Lena's eye and tilited his head. He had the most beautiful eyes Lena had ever seen.

"W-who are you? Why did you wake me up?" The boy asked as he was standing up. He sounded nervous and he was shivering.

Lena just stood still. This was the first time she ever really talked to anyone else, other than her parents. After a few seconds of no noise, Lena finally started to talk.

"I-I am super sorry! I thought y-you were hurt…and I-I am sorry!" Lena said blushing and blowing. Toby stared at her and just smiled.

"It's ok! Th-thank thinking about me! My name is Toby…Achoo! What is yours?" Toby sounded sick. Lena put her hand on his forehead and shook her head.

"You have a fever! Oh no! Let me take you to my house, to get heated up!" Lena said grabbing his hand. Though, before she took one step, Toby stopped her.

"I-I am fine. I will live!" Toby said smiling. Lena smiled back and let go of his hand.

"Oh ok…whatever you say." Lena smiled and forgot to introduce herself. "Oh I am Lena! My father works at the fish shop and my mother is a farmer."

"Oh what a pretty name, my father is the top fisherman and my moth-"Before he could finish, he started to think about his mother. Should I tell her about my mother's death? Toby started to think.

Toby's mother died when he was a year old, from a horrible illness. Ever since then, he never really liked talking about his mother. After his mother died, his father always tries his best to be a great fisherman. Though, Lena was different, something about her was sweet, like candy. He felt he can tell her anything. But, he should keep his mother's death a secret.

"And your mom does what?" Lena said irrupting Toby's thought.

"She cleans the house." Toby said panicky. Lena smiled.

"Cool!" Lena then thought about a great idea. She picked up a ball of snow and threw it at Toby. Toby fell down and smiled. He grabbed another ball of white snow, and threw it at Lena's head. After a while, bunch of snow balls were thrown across and everywhere. After a few hours, they started to lie down on the blanket of snow and looked up in the sky.

"That was fun." Toby said smiling. Lena smiled and nodded.

"I agree! We should hang out again!" Lena said grabbing his hand. It was warm and felt very smooth like a table.

Toby smiled and looked up. "The stars are pretty tonight. My mother always tells me when something great happens; the stars will shine to show the world." Lena just smiled and just admired the stars.

The two children looked at the stars. It felt like hours to them. That moment was the started of a brand new friendship…. Well no, a blond that can never break.

"Lena, Lena!" Toby said shaking her. Lena got out of her flashback and looked at Toby. "Did ya hear me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was thinking about something…what did ya say?" Lena felt embarrassed! Though, Toby never really mind when Lena spaced out.

"Well I said, I had another surprise for you." Toby said blushing.

"O-ok…do I close my eyes again?" Lena said nervously. Toby nodded and Lena closes her eyes.

Before Lena could guess what the surprise might be, she felt warmth coming near her. Someone's lips were tickling her lip. Lena blushed. Is Toby…going to kiss me? Does he like me? She started to think. Though, before both the lips met, Lena smelled a burning fish.

"Oh no, the fish is burning!" Lena said running to the fire. She grabbed the tuna and started to blow on it.

Toby just sighed and blushed, what an idiot I am! Toby thought. He looked down and felt a tear going down his cheek. Though, before he could have another come down, Lena came up to him and give him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for the fish! Let's eat it!" Lena said smiling. Toby smiled back and grabbed the fish. He then, cut it in half and gives one of the other halves to Lena. After they both got the fish they started to enjoyed it.

* * *

At the bar… (Luke's POV)

I enter the bar and sat down at one of the tables. Maya came up to me with a bright smile, as usual. She was wearing a black maid's outfit with her orange hair pulled back out of her face.

"Hello Luke, What would you like today?" Maya said cheerfully

"I like seven berry cocktails." I said looking down.

Maya looked concern and tilted her head. "That's a lot for one night…what about we stick with only one?"

I just stared into her eyes with sadness. Right now life was sad...The girl of my dreams is sad, I keep hearing voices, and most importantly, I just got insulted by one of my best friends, Owen. All I wanted was to drink it out and pass out for the night.

"Please? Can I have my order?" I asked clutching my teeth. Maya nodded and ran to give the order.

The bar wasn't crowded tonight. There was only me, Maya, the mayor, Gill, Jin, and Chase. There was no sight of Kathy anywhere. I started to think and thought maybe she felt too bad to go into work this evening. Or she is trying to let Owen know that it was wrong to hurt Lena. But, anything could have happened to make Kathy not come.

As I was waiting, I started to think about my past. It was a really hashed one. My mother died when I was only 5 years old. She was everything that can be perfect and she was very beautiful. Though, she was always sick when she was a kid and when she was alive. Instead of her playing with me outside, she had to stay in. When my mother died, I was so depressed. I didn't talk for a while and I never really wanted to talk. But after my pops told me that I shouldn't be depressing all day, I started to be…well happy. When Bo came, he always kept me happy and always in a great mood.

"Here is your order." A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Kathy with seven cocktails and a sad expressive. I just glared at her. She was the reason why Lena is so sad…the reason why I am sitting here ready to drunk myself out.

"Thank you!" I said acting cool.

"H-hey Luke…C-can you tell Lena I'm sorry?" Kath said looking down.

Luke nodded "Sure…"

Kathy gives a sad smile and bowed. She then went off to get the next order. I stared at the bundles of cocktails. Am I really going to do this? I asked myself looking down at my messy boots. I grabbed one of them and I gulped one down. It tasted good and I had to have another one. After a while I had finish six cocktails in total. Everyone started to stare at me with shock looks. The mayor whispered to Gill.

"Wonder what happen?" The mayor whispered

"Maybe Lena and him and a fight…" Gill whispered with a devilish look.

I felt goggy and could see stars spinning around me. My stomach felt quezzy and felt like it was ready to explode. I couldn't believe how sick I was. Though, before I could pass out, Chase started to poke me.

"Hey…you ok? You look sick." Chase was poking me and was shaking me. Since my mind was taken over, I couldn't speak clearly.

"Owen…hurt…her…" I said

"Owen hurt who?" Chase sounded confuse and looked concern.

"Hurt…m-my…love…o-of...my life." I felt like I was ready to throw up.

"Luke? You ain't making any sense…sure you aren't drunk?"

"Of course…why would I?"

"GAHAHAH! You are…are ya?"

"K-Kathy…hurted her too…"

"Who…Please tell?"

"…Lena…" That was the last word I said before I passed out

(Arthur's POV)

Chase started to shake Luke, after he passed out. "Hey Luke…Luke!" Chase started to panic and ran to Kathy. "Kathy! Kathy! Luke past out…"

Kathy had a shock face and put her hand over her mouth…" Oh no! We better call his father to pick him up."

"No we shouldn't…his father will freak out! We need to call someone else."

Kathy started to think. Bo? Owen? Lena? Lena!" She thought "Maybe Lena!" She said to Chase.

"That's a good idea! I wi-"Before Chase could finish, Kathy headed to the door.

"Keep a good eye on Luke; I promise to be back soon." Kathy said Rushing through the door.

Chase nodded and sat down next to Lena

Kathy ran to the dock as fast as she could. This is the least she can do, to say sorry to Lena and Luke, for breaking her heart and for making Luke drunk. As she arrived at the dock, she saw Pascal enjoying the night sky.

"Pascal, have you seen Lena?" Kathy said trying to catch her breath.

Pascal gives a smile and nodded. "Oh yes, she and Toby went to Touland island."

"Can you please take me there ASAP? It's an emergency!" Kathy had sweat dripping off her hair

Pascal nodded and ran to the port. He hopped on the boat and started it. Kathy followed him and went into the small boat. They headed out to the tropical island.

* * *

"This is great!' Lena said munching on a piece of tuna. "This is the best I had for a long time!"

Toby smiled and nodded. "I agree!" They both laughed and met eye to eye. They both started to look and blushed. Quickly, they both look away. As they were finishing their tuna, there was a long pause, until Toby interrupted.

"The sky looks pretty...like you Lena." Toby started to blush.

Lena blushed and nodded. "T-thank you Toby." Both their eyes met. They both started to blush. Lena closed her eyes and lean forward. Toby did the same. This was the moment that Toby was waiting for. Their lips were almost there from touching, but before they met, a voice was booming in the air.

"LENA! TOBY!" a voice yelled.

Both Toby and Lena sighed and looked at the boat. They were so close this time. Toby was in great depression. As they were looking at the boat, Lena noticed it was Kathy.

"Why is Kathy here?" Lena thought. Before she knew it, Lena remembers about Owen and Kathy. The way they giggled and how cute they looked together. Tears started to fill Lena's eyes. Toby noticed and wipe them quickly with this thumb.

"Don't cry Lena…I will scared her off if she hurts you." Toby said smiling.

When Kathy got off the boat, she ran to Lena as fast as she could. Before she speaked, she tried to catch her breath. "Lena, you have to come quick!"

Lena wiped her tears fast and looks concerned. "Wait? Why?"

Kathy looked down. "It's Luke…he passed out at the bar."

Lena put her hands over her mouth with compete shock. "OMG! REALLY? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"No time to explain he have to hurry." Kathy grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her to the boat. Toby followed them and enters the boat.

After they ran in, they started to set sail to Waffle town. Lena looked out with tears in her eyes...Wh-what did you do this time Luke?


End file.
